ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smilebringer Boot Camp
fr:Camp d'entraînement des Bienfaiteurs This mini-game is a race on foot. Run and talk to each smile helper checkpoint and return to the smilebringer to complete the race. Smile helpers are marked on your map upon starting the race. Beat the time limit and win a prize. This game is designed for the Starlight Celebration, but is available all year. The game is free during the event and gives Starlight-themed prizes. During the rest of the year you must pay to race and receive garden supplies. Smile Sergeants Beginner *East Ronfaure (G-6) - Stampeding Bison - Just Southwest of Southern San d'Oria Gate *South Gustaberg (I-7) - Wandering Cloud - Just West of Bastok Markets Exit *East Sarutabaruta (G-11) - Whispering Tortoise - Just outside Leviathan's Gate Intermediate *La Theine Plateau (K-8) - Nickael - Next to the Crag of Holla on the Northern side *Konschtat Highlands (I-6) - Clemaurent - Next to the Crag of Dem on the Northern side *Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) - Yvantoine - Next to the Crag of Mea on the Western side Advanced *Batallia Downs (K-8) - Acacia - Just outside Upper Jeuno exit *Rolanberry Fields (I-6) - Marlena - South of exit to Batallia Downs *Sauromugue Champaign (F-6) - Neriss - Just outside Port Jeuno exit Locations & Time Limits During Starlight Celebration Locations & Time Limits Off Year Note :* There are no level restrictions. Monsters in the zone will aggro you under normal circumstances. :* During Off Year you may only attempt to complete a course once per Vana'diel day, regardless of area. :*'During Starlight' you can run back to back. :* The smile helpers will give you flee effect when spoken to. :** You can not receive flee again from the same smile helper. :* Leave enough smile helpers between checkpoints so that you don't lose your flee effect. This is very important if you want the fastest time. :* If you do not arrive at the smile helper before your flee effect wears off (30 seconds), they will sometimes not give you flee again until you have reached the next smile helper. :** You do not have to beat the fastest time, only the initial smilebringer fastest time. :** If you lose the flee effect your chances of completing the run within the initial smile bringer fastest time is nil. :* You can use the flee effect given by smile helpers (from previous runs) to get a head start on your next run. All movement speed enhancing abilities and spells and gear do take effect. :** Advanced run tip: Troubadour+Mazurka, Chocobo Jigs and/or THF Flee macros help a lot. :* There are no prerequisite items to get the Snow Bunny Hat +1. You do not have to receive the NQ Snow Bunny Hat first. :* There is no extra reward for beating all 3 fastest times of each tier. Repeated attempts give basic rewards. :* Two of the NPCs in Advanced areas will move, but will still be targetable and within range of the marker. :** Advanced run tip: With the new Wide Scan for all jobs, choose the wandering NPC you have the hardest time finding to track since only 1 can be tracked at a time.